


We Are Lost (Like Dreams, In Night)

by neoculture_dorkology



Category: NCT (Band), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Gore, I'm Sorry, Jazz judges Ten's taste in men, LATER, M/M, Okay nvm smut or sticky might appear, Probably no smut or sticky but lots of violence, Ten and Jazz would be an amazing pair, The Dangerous Dance Duo, Violence, much later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoculture_dorkology/pseuds/neoculture_dorkology
Summary: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul didn't expect to be forced on the run after buying a car.Jazz didn't expect to find an invaluable friend in a human kid.





	We Are Lost (Like Dreams, In Night)

The music flowed through his body, guiding him across the wood floor. The row of mirrors reflected him, but he never looked at the reflection - his focus remained elsewhere, following the choreography he performed. Alone in the room, he could lose himself in the sound of music and the freedom of dancing. 

But all good things came to an end. 

His dance ended with a screeching halt when someone flicked the radio to a station that started blaring raucous hip-hop rather than the smooth, slow ballad that had been playing before. 

"Taeyong," he exhaled, seeing his friend's reflection in the mirror. "What are you doing here?"

"You texted me and asked me to give you a ride home," Taeyong replied bluntly, switching off the stereo. "Let's go."

"It's... there's no way it's that late already," Ten muttered. He crossed the room and stooped, scooping his phone and bag off of the floor. "How the-- it's midnight already?"

"Yeah," Taeyong replied. "I stayed late at Jaehyun's. I sent you a text to let you know, but I guess you never checked your messages." 

Ten shouldered his bag with a grimace. "I lost track of time, apparently," he sighed, grabbing his keys. "I'm sorry, Taeyong. This is the last time I'll ask you to drive me anywhere, I promise." 

"Yeah? Got a new taxi driver?" his friend teased. 

"No. Tomorrow I'm buying a car." 

* * *

"When you said you were buying a car, this isn't what I imagined." 

"It's a little run down, but it ran just fine on the way here and I'm going to give it an overhaul," Ten assured, popping the hood of the once-silver car. 

"Do you even know how to fix cars?" Taeyong asked, popping yet another cherry into his mouth. 

"As well as your brother knows how to hotwire them, yeah," Ten answered. "This engine looks... weird. Not quite right." 

"Ugh, don't remind me that he's a juvenile delinquent," Taeyong muttered. "What do you mean? Dude, not a mechanic here." 

"It's nothing, I'm probably just imagining things." Ten slammed the hood back down, and snagged one of the cherries. "So, is it really that bad?" 

Taeyong shrugged and twisted away, grabbing the bowl of cherries and heading for the door of the house. "Can't believe your parents let you spend their money on that." 

"Are you kidding? They were ecstatic that I wanted to buy something cheap to fix up," Ten snorted. He cast one last glance at the car, and then followed Taeyong. "Anyway, since you're here..." 

The door slammed behind the teenagers, leaving the car without witnesses as the headlights glinted. 

 


End file.
